Ultimate Tokusatsu Chronicle
by lordofnight6000
Summary: In a world where many supernatural and extraordinary thing happen. Humanity last bastion of hope has lie in the hand of those they called "Hero". This is the coming from such a world, this is a timeline compose of many timeline. This is Ultimate Tokusatsu Chronicle.


Episode 1: Coup De Tat

[Edo Era]

"Ippitsu Shojo"

At the same time, ten of thousand people are rallying down the street and pointed their weapon a small army of Samurai. They're rebel coming from every castle, every class, anyone who hate the oppressive government that only serve the interest of those disgusting Samurai. Even through they didn't have the power to uprise, they now have that power. As someone has heed their call, someone who came from beyond the sky, someone godly. He has given them something that can defeat the damn Samurai. Something that are called "M16". Under the automated power of such weapon, the Samurai fall down like ants before they could even kill a peasant. Yet they still have their joker, as their are still five Samurai who has the power to resist even the mighty strength of "M-16". They're the Shikenger, people armed with the knownledge of Mojikara. They're the one that those who want to raise against the government has feared.

Five samurai standing before the palace of the Tokugawa Dynasty quickly drawn five kanjis into the air. "Fire","Water","Wood","Wind" and "Earth". Each of them contain their own color, representing the element that they symbolized. The "Fire" kanji are burning with self-righteous might, the "Water" kanji leaking out sewage water, lifeless leaf falling down into the ground from the kanji off "Wood", the "Wind" kanji are blowing out some poisonous wind and the "Earth" kanjis are covered in filth. The five samurai jump toward five letter and merged with them, turning into armored warrior in the process. Their leader, the dreaded Shinken Red slash furiously with his specialized blade, the "Shinkenmaru" like a mad dog that haven't been given regular medicine. While a normal Katana has been widely known to be sharp enough to cut through human flesh like butter. which are ironically the only thing they're good as since anything harder than pig iron will shatter them. Shinkenmaru can cut through the human skin like a hot knife through the softest tofu. Some has been chop in half, some are gutted. The entire scenery honestly looking like some sort of shitty snuff film. Then he pull out a wooden disk and attach it to his weapon. A stream of flame quickly consume the sword after he spin the disk.

"REKKA DAIZANTOU"

Suddenly, his sword turn into a really big blade that are almost impossible to swing properly. Making the rebel wonder who is the idiot who craft their weapon, and what the actual fuck did he thing such a sword will be practical in a fight against someone who can fight against them on equal term. But such a thought is stop when he swinging it around. Killing yet another batch of helpless citizen who only want justice. They only rise because the samurai are parasite to their country. They are nothing but a shit stain, something that you should getting rid off. An entire class of scumbag and asshole. Causing an entire village worth of house to burn when the flame generate by the weapon struck some of the houses. "Water Arrow"

The blue samurai start shooting people left and right. Choosing those who cannot fight against him as his priotized target. Especially children and baby, as his heinous arrow piercing through their body like a spear.

"Land Slicer"

A really big shuriken of death with three sharp blade start cutting line after line of people. They quickly loose their will to fight at the sight of such monstrosity and retreat. But the wicked man wearing yellow, merely laugh at their suffering.

"Heaven Fan"

The pink Shinkenger use his fan to blow the rebel into the green one. Just so he could use his stupidly named "Wooden Spear" to stab them. However, the most pressing question is not whether or not those people will be dead or not. But what in the name of god green Earth did the person who craft their weapon thinking when naming a METAL weapon "Wooden Spear".

"Wind Percing Sword, HAYAKAZE"  
Fortunately, before the green monstrosity can stab some the heroic rebel. Someone has bicycle-kicked his head three time and use the momentum to jump sky high, then do a forward roll. And before he could even counter attack, his assailant has strike him with a downward slash. Ripping a tear in his armor, making it nearly falling apart. Yet when he looked at his assailant, the Samurai eye was filled with terror.

"Henshin Ninja Arashi, but I thought you die century ago"

Standing in front of him is the image of Arashi. The legendary ninja responsible for the death of Blood Wheel Clans. His helmet is made to specifically look like the head of an eagle opening it mouth. His so-called eye is round and big, with two feather directly above them rather than eyebrow. However, the wearer eye and face is actually hide under a face guard that look like the one Kendo practitioner are using today. The outer armor while look like it was made from several layer of feather-like fabric is actually a thin yet durable layer of metal.

In the legend from a long time ago, Mugensai was a mad man who want to conquer Japan. To reach his goal he has foolishly try to use Ninja Tranforming Art to become a Yokai. However in the battle with Arashi, the ninja has sacrifice himself to kill him. If such a thing was true, then the one wearing that armor is not the same as the person who kill Mugensai.

"Shadowless Illusion Slash"

The green Shinkenger quickly calming himself and launch his body at the enemy. All his remaining strength is focused on the spearm intending to end Arashi in one swift strike. Yet when he getting near him, the one he stabbing was not Arashi but himself. He quickly pull back the spear and at the same time, his gut has received a very powerful cut. His armor vanished into thin air, and the samurai frail body has been cut vertically in half. Causing the stump that are formerly his leg and crotch to squirt out red blood like a fountain. His attacker calmly drawn a blank card out of his pocket. And something has happen, something that cause the card surface to change. This blank card has now become the Shinken Green card. Finally in a flash of light, the Arashi armor has vanished. Revealing the wearer to be a very handsome man. His hair is short and was naturally purple, symbolizing his royalty status. His face is inhumanely handsome, in a way that make him look more like a god, an angel more than something coming from Earth. And the most striking features about him is that he always smiling. In his waist is an otherworldly belt that look like some kind of camera. His name is Serizawa Hikaru, he is the one who give the rebel their weapon. He is the one they were looking up to. He is the lord and saviour, the be all end all to their effort.

The pink Shinkenger is furious with the loss of his comrade, he thrown the Heaven Fan into Hikaru. But rather than chopping the guy in half, it miss the target entirely. Hikaru merely has to shift head and upper body a little bit upward to avoid such an attack. Then he quickly put another card into his belt. The card name is "Dark Decade"

"Kamen Ride: Dark D-D-D-Decade"

Hundred of illusion start appear around Hikaru and almost immediately fuse with him. The armor was black and silver. A dark and yellow X was on his chest connecting to his shoulder. The lens on his mask was deep blue as some of the cards were coming out of the mask like fins and the signal pointer on the mask flashed blue. This form was none other than Kamen Rider Dark Decade. However, Hikaru quickly pull out three other card. The first one was called Illusion, and the second and third card are all named "Shishimaru".

"HERO RIDE: SHISHI MARU"

The pink Shinkenger is surpised after his stomach is stabbed by what look like two beastman with lion head. They're the Lionmaru brother, Kaiketsu and Fu'un. Kaiketsu Lionmaru is the older brother and the user of Kinsachi, a sword that grant him the power of light and wind to become a heroic white lion beastman. It was that power which grant him the power to go against the ambition of Devil Gosun and his army. After the battle with Gosun, he has pass down the blade to his brother. Whom has quickly use it power to avenge his brother death under the hand of Mantle Cult. However, in the final battle, he also die like Arashi did. But their power has been recorded by the Dark Decade Driver belong to Hikaru who use them for his purpose.

After seeing such a display of power, the remaining Shinkenger start focusing their power on him. But their struggle is meaningless as Hikaru immediately use the Illusion to create two copy of himself. With full control over their action, he and his two copy start using their final move.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DARK D-D-D-D-DECADE"  
After a big explosion, the Shinkenger has fallen and becoming three other card. The last defense of Tokugawa Government has been lost. And now they're vulnerable under his power. The very same power that later murder the Emperor of Japan.

-1950-

After the death of Tokugawa Government, Hikaru Serizawa has become the new Emperor Of Japan. His reign has been a very successful one filled with many idea that are alien to the population at time. He has conquered poverty, and the people of Japan has become advanced in both manner and culture. Gender equality, anti-racism and many other advance has been made available to the world after many other nation study the people of Japan. Without Hikaru, the event maybe turn out to be very different.

In the year 1939, the Nazi Germany start World War II. And Japan has been the first nation to jump start the Alliance between nation . But in the bloody year of 1945, the Germany finally reveal their strongest weapon, the Atomic Bomb. Two bomb has been tragically dropped in the city of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. After that incident, a group of colorful mechanical dinosaur led by a pink triceratop with drill horn and a tail tipped with highly durable drill start attacking the German Army. Their sudden appearance has bring victory to the allied force. While their army has yet to even do anything. This event for some unknown reason start a very long chain of millitary being accused of incompetency and uselessness.

The current era is the 50s, and a new era of humanity has begun.


End file.
